Gilford's Assault
Gilford Assault is the sixth Episode of Power Rangers: Dragonforce. previous = Utopia Attacks part 2 next = Blue Ambushed Plot After defeating Utopia without their Zords the Rangers are now facing a new enemy named Gilford who is a very legendary warrior that has been sent by Princess Vexlis, to destroy the Rangers once and for all. Story At the Castle in the Amazon Utopia is training with some warriors with his blades striking them down with his sabers and then powers them up as he's looking at them. "Rising Sun Slash," Utopia says as he swings his blades and the energy blades lance out towards the Warriors and then they're surging with energy and then fall down and explode. General Sludge is clapping as he walks into the training hall and looks at him. "Wow you've not lost a step," General Sludge says as he looks at Utopia. Utopia scoffs about what Sludge said. "I had those Rangers right where I wanted them but they blast me with their Dragon cannon, but I'll destroy them once and for all just need to figure out how to get rid of them," Utopia says as he looks at his hand. Sludge looks at him. "I've got a monster I'm planning to launch against the Rangers," General Sludge says as he looks at him. Utopia laughs. "Yeah right Sludge the last time you said that the Rangers destroyed the monster," Utopia says as he looks at Sludge. Sludge looks at him. "This time I mean it," Sludge says as he looks at him. Then a warrior with a sword on his back walks in much to the shock of Utopia. "Gilford my old friend how did you survive the great battle I saw you were destroyed by the Dragon warriors," Utopia says as he looks at him. Gilford looks at him. "I thought I was till Dragoncon restored my heal and now I'm back to serve the King and his family and help him rule this world and my first target are those annoying power rangers," Gilford says as he looks at both Utopia and Sludge. Utopia looks at his old friend. "My friend together the two of us will destroy the Rangers once and for all," Utopia says as he looks at him. Gilford nods at him. (Theme Song) Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers In a world full of strife We must fight to survive Try to break the chains that divide! There is only one chance To take the right stance Hold tight, keep our power alive! Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Go, Go Power Rangers! Don't you ever stop! Go, Go Power Rangers! You will rise up to the top! Rangers forever, Dragonforce all together! Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers, Power Rangers Power Rangers Dragonforce! Episode 7: Gilford's assault At Ranger ops Tommy is checking up on the Zords to see if their fully repaired after their battle with Utopia, when Terra walks into the ops and looks at her father. "Hey dad what's up?" Terra asked as she looks at her father. Tommy turns to his daughter. "Hey there sleepy head I was just checking up on the zords to see if they're fully repaired after you and the others battle with Utopia," Tommy says as he looks at Terra then at the screen showing the five Zords in their bays. She looks at him with a smile on her face. "That's great I'll tell the other Rangers when I see them at school today," Terra says as she looks at her father. Then the alarm sounds and the screen shows a squad of warriors and a new enemy for them to face. "I'll call the other rangers to meet you downtown," Tommy says as he looks at his daughter. Terra nods and activates her morpher. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASHED," Terra says as she activates her morpher. In a fire volcano the lava goes around her body and her suit appears and then her helmet goes around her face and the visor covers her eyes. Downtown Reefside everyone is running for their lives as Gilford and the warriors are causing chaos, Red Ranger (Terra) flips into the scene as she's face to face with Gilford the Lighting. "Ah, Ranger so you've finally showed up now I can destroy you," Gilford says as he gets out his sword. Then the other rangers show up. "Alright guys let's show them who their dealing with," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she looks at the team. "With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal, Dragonforce Red Ranger," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she poses. "With the power of the Dragon Water Crystal, Dragonforce Blue Ranger," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Dragon Lighting Crystal, Dragonforce Yellow," Yellow Ranger (May) says as she poses. "With the Power of the Dragon Darkness Crystal, Dragonforce Black," Black Ranger (Bryan) says as he poses. "With the Power of the Dragon Wind Crystal, Dragonforce Pink," Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she poses. "With the Power of the five ancient Dragon Crystals we'll defend the world from the forces of the Xeals we're Power Rangers: Dragonforce," The Rangers say as they pose and the Dragonforce symbol appears behind them and the ground explodes. Gilford smirks a bit. "So, you're the Rangers that have caused so much grief to my King and his family well I'm GILFORD THE LIGHTING AND I'M HERE TO STOMP YOU FIVE PUNKS OUT, Gilford says as he swings his sword and the clouds start rolling in. The Rangers look at each other as the sky gets cloudy, and he sends out a lighting blast that causes the ground to explode around the rangers as they attempt to get out of the way but can't and are thrown to the ground as their slowly getting up from the ground. Characters Dragonforce Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia Category:Episode Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Power Rangers: Dragonforce